


Consequences of a Bet

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: she got me when I was drunk.  For Gaeta Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of a Bet

"So how'd you get your tiger tattoo?" Louis asked.

"Dee," Felix replied.

"Dee?" Louis asked, having no clue what he meant by that.

"It was a bet. She got me when I was drunk. I've been known to never turn down a bet when I'm drunk." Louis made a mental note to remember that one for later. "She bet me that I'd never get a tattoo because it was too much like something the pilots would do. So I did. I don't even remember why I picked a tiger. Probably just the first thing I pointed to."

"So what'd you win?" Louis asked.

"She told me she was just _joking_! I thought I was going to kill her," griped Felix. "Instead I just made her do my laundry for two months."

"That's _it_?" Louis asked.

Felix grinned. "You'd be surprised how dirty you can get clothes on this ship."


End file.
